goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Millar
Mary Millar was an English actress. Biography Born in Doncaster to music hall singers, Millar originally planned to indulge her love of animals by becoming a stablehand, but eventually became an actress, appearing in a pantomime production of Babes in the Wood before making her name in musical theatre, as Guinevere's understudy in the original Broadway cast of Camelot and later originating the role of Madame Giry in The Phantom of the Opera. Millar was also well recognised for her television appearances, notably as the second actress to play Rose in Keeping Up Appearances. She passed away in 1998. Singing Millar began her musical career in the touring production of The Desert Song before understudying the role of Guinevere in the original Broadway production of Camelot. Millar appeared in a number of obscure musicals, as well as popular productions such as Seven Brides for Seven Brothers in 1966 and Stephen Sondheim's Follies in 1985. The following year she played one of her best known roles, originating the part of Madame Giry in The Phantom of the Opera. In later years, even during her illness, Millar continued to perform and played Mrs. Potts in the original London run of Beauty and the Beast. Her final role was the lead, Anna Leonowens, in The King and I. Stage The Desert Song (1957) *French Military Marching Song (contains solo lines) *Romance (contains solo lines) *Then You Will Know (duet) *I Want a Kiss (contains solo lines) *The Desert Song (duet) *The Sabre Song (solo) *You Love Me (duet) *All Hail to the General (contains solo lines) *Finale Old Chelsea (1958) Camelot (1960)(understudy) *The Simple Joys of Maidenhood (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(duet) *The Lusty Month of May (contains solo lines) *Then You Make Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *Before I Gaze at You Again (solo) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *I Loved You Once in Silence (solo) Lock Up Your Daughters (1962) All In Love (1963) *Poor (duet) *Don't Ask Me (duet) *I Love a Fool (Reprise)(solo) *Quickly (contains solo lines) Dearest Dracula (1965)(originated the role) Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1966) *Wonderful, Wonderful Day (solo) *When You're in Love (solo) *Goin' Courtin' (contains solo lines) *June Bride (reprise)(contains solo lines) Bless the Bride (1967) *Too Good to Be True (duet) *Any Man But Thomas T. (solo) *I Was Never Kissed Before (duet) *The Silent Heart (solo) *Ducky (duet) *Bless the Bride (Finale Act 1) *Bless the Sea (contains solo lines) *Mon Pauvre Petit Pierre (contains solo lines) *This Is My Lovely Day (duet) *This Man Could Never Be a Spy (duet) *Summer (solo) *Finale Ann Veronica (1969)(originated the role) *A Whole Person (solo) *Sweep Me Off My Feet (contains solo lines) *Ann Veronica (contains solo lines) *Chemical Attraction (duet) *Why Can't I Go to Him (solo) *If I Should Lose You (solo) Popkiss (1972)(originated the role) Follies (1985) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *In Buddy's Eyes (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Losing My Mind (solo) The Phantom of the Opera (1986) *Magical Lasso (duet) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer Beauty and the Beast (1997) *Home (reprise)(solo) *Be Our Guest (contains solo lines) *Something There (contains solo lines) *Human Again (contains solo lines) *Beauty and the Beast (solo) *Beauty and the Beast (reprise) The King and I (1998) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) Gallery millarplummer.jpg|'Sally Durant Plummer' in Follies. girymillar.jpg|'Madame Giry' in The Phantom of the Opera. millarpotts.jpg|'Mrs. Potts' in Beauty and the Beast. Millar, Mary Millar, Mary